


Ядовитый колокольчик

by Sandie_Zyryanova



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 10:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18313601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandie_Zyryanova/pseuds/Sandie_Zyryanova
Summary: Будни Ингунн Черный Вереск





	Ядовитый колокольчик

— Так-так, — бормотала Ингун, склоняясь над тиглем, — эссенция… ухо фалмера… бесовской гриб…

— Хозяйка, — служанка, помявшись у входа в лабораторию, робко кашлянула, — господин Элгрим хватится этого. Ладно там бесовской гриб, но ухо…

— Помолчи, — отмахнулась Ингун. Служанка попятилась, хорошо зная эту интонацию: хозяйка находилась в том настроении, когда маги одним мановением руки обращают назойливых посетителей в ужей и лягушек. Правда, Ингун была не магом, а алхимиком, однако в действенности ее изысканий многие в Рифтене уже убедились на практике. Некоторые — с летальным исходом.

Позже, когда зелье будет сварено, Ингун подумает о том, как восполнить запасы «Аптеки Элгрима», чтобы не сердить своего старенького учителя. Но это будет позже.

В аптеку постучали. Служанка вышла из лаборатории — бочком, пятясь, чтобы, не приведи Стендарр, не прогневать госпожу Ингун, однако вскоре вернулась. Страх охватил ее настолько, что она с трудом выговорила:

— Х… хозяйка…

— Да чего тебе уже, наконец? — вспылила Ингун.

— Там… там госпожа Баэда…

— И какого даэдра ей надо?

— Она говорит, что пришла к вам за зельем…

Ингунн досадливо обернулась, не забыв помешать в тигле.

— Возьми синий фиал с третьей полки, пятое отделение слева, — скомандовала она. — Скажи этой Баэде, что его надо влить в суп. Вскоре ее мужу начнет очень хотеться пить, и через сутки она будет свободна, как весенний ветер.

— Слушаю, — прошептала служанка, хотя Ингун уже не видела и не слышала никого и ничего — она снова повернулась к тиглю, увлеченная своими трудами. Однако вскоре служанка вернулась, а за ней семенила женщина средних лет. Когда-то она была хороша собой — и сейчас на ее лице виднелись следы былой красоты, однако куда явственней на нем проступали следы недавних побоев. Губы у госпожи Баэды были разбиты, в ряду зубов зияла кровавая дыра; судя по походке, муж бил ее не только по лицу. Ингун снова обернулась, теперь уже в нескрываемом бешенстве, однако вид клиентки направил ее ярость в новое русло.

— Хозяйка, — робко начала служанка, — госпоже Баэде нужно, чтобы муж умер в мучениях… (госпожа Баэда торопливо закивала; голова у нее тряслась).

— Вижу, — перебила Ингун. — Это будет стоить дороже (Баэда снова кивнула, комкая в руках деньги). Возьми красный фиал с третьей полки, второе отделение, — обратилась она к служанке, — и прозрачный из первого отделения, с наклейкой «экстракт болотного стручка». Затем банку с серым порошком с четвертой полки… Так. Подай сюда.

Она быстро, почти не глядя, отмерила по склянке из фиалов, добавила две ложки порошка и протянула получившийся декокт госпоже Баэде:

— Добавляй это в пищу в течение двух дней. К концу второго дня его начнут мучить боли в животе. Затем — сильное жжение. Ему будет казаться, что внутри него поселились злокрысы и выгрызают ему дыры в кишках. Так оно и случится, только дыры прожжет это зелье…  
Госпожа Баэда расплатилась и ушла со склянкой домой. Ингун перевела дух.

— На чем я остановилась? Ну, конечно…

Она снова склонилась над тиглем.

— Хозяйка, — успешная продажа сделала служанку фамильярной, — это зелье, которое вы сейчас делаете, вас озолотит!  
— Что? — фыркнула Ингун, не переставая подливать в тигель кислоту. Едкий дым выедал ей глаза, но она не обращала на это внимания. Внезапно из тигля выплеснулась жидкость; Ингун охнула — жгучие капли попали ей на запястье. Тыльную сторону ладони мгновенно разъело, обнажившееся мясо побелело, а уцелевшая кожа побагровела и взялась волдырями. Шипя от боли, Ингун крикнула: — Третье, пятое, одиннадцатое, живо!

Служанка мигом нашла указанные целебные зелья — они хранились в шкафу на второй полке. Не так уж их было много, целебных: ее хозяйка предпочитала составлять убийственные яды… Однако целебные мази в мгновение ока остановили процессы на руке Ингун. Белое, изъеденное кислотой мясо перестало сочиться сукровицей, краснота кожи улеглась. Ингун немного постояла, ожидая, пока боль перестанет колотиться, отдаваясь в ушах, и снова принялась за работу.

— Ты, верно, шутить изволишь, — ворчливо сказала она, не оборачиваясь. Служанка знала, что по лицу Ингун сейчас текут слезы боли, но она слишком горда, чтобы показать их кому бы то ни было. — Меня — озолотить? Меня, дочь клана Черный Вереск? Да моя семья в Рифтене, и не только в Рифтене, может все купить и продать!

— Но сейчас вернулись драконы, — смутилась служанка. — Все захотят купить, чтобы спасти свои жизни…

— А мое какое дело? Я составляю зелья, чтобы познать их свойства. Свойство этого зелья — гасить любое пламя. Спасать чьи-то там жизни я не собираюсь. Боги не желали того, чтобы люди жили на земле, и я не желаю!

Она повторяла это не в первый раз. И не в десятый.

Она говорила это, когда очередной неудачно выбранный муж покидал Рифтен. И когда очередной вор, не желающий делиться с гильдией, уходил по тонкому мосту. И когда кто-нибудь, посмевший вызвать неудовольствие ее почтенной матери, Мавен Черный Вереск, переставал огорчать негласную повелительницу Рифтена.

Обожженная рука Ингун затягивалась на глазах.

— Что-то у меня заканчивается ядовитый колокольчик, — вздохнула она. — И паслен.

— И еще корень Нирна, — напомнила служанка. — Вы изволили его израсходовать…

— Помню, помню, — Ингун отмахнулась. — Иди в лавку, там кто-то пришел. Но если от Мавен — скажи, пусть катится к даэдра!

Служанка послушно отправилась в аптеку, недоумевая, когда же кончится бесконечное выяснение отношений между матерью и дочерью. Вернее, выяснить их пыталась одна Мавен — Ингун молча злилась на нее.

Наверное, только мать и могла нанести сухой, угрюмой и равнодушной дочери такую обиду.

 

***

Мавен хлопнула в ладоши, созывая слуг. Те поспешно сервировали стол, готовя самые изысканные блюда и доставая лучшие тарелки и чеканные кубки. Самая умная из дочерей клана, отрезанный ломоть и лучший, несмотря на молодость, алхимик Рифтена почтила мать визитом.

— Не стоит, — Ингун отмахнулась таким знакомым всем, кто ее знал, жестом.

Знали ее в лицо немногие. Ингун не любила ни шумных пиров, ни гостей, да и выходила на улицу из «Аптеки Элгрима» не так уж часто. Но зато она была, пожалуй, единственной из Черных Вересков, кто внушал опаску сам по себе, а не как представитель могущественного клана. Пройдет еще десяток лет — и опаска превратится в страх.   
Или в ужас.

— Ты, как всегда, с просьбой, — улыбнулась Мавен. — Я угадала, дочь?

— Твои просьбы, мама, я всегда готова выполнить, — Ингун не улыбнулась в ответ.

— О, конечно. Мы же клан, так что должны держаться вместе, — некоронованная королева Рифтена склонила величественную голову, и ее улыбка стала тонкой. — И чего не хватает почтенному Элгриму для твоих изысканий на этот раз?

— Ухо фалмера, — начала перечислять Ингун, — виноград Джазби, двемерское масло, корень Нирна, мертвая кровь…

Мавен снова хлопнула в ладоши. Слуга, присутствовавший при беседе — почти неощутимо, Мавен вышколила своих слуг настолько, чтобы они не мешали никаким беседам, зато отлично запомнивший все, что услышал, — мигом исчез.

Уши фалмеров были очень дорогим ингредиентом. Как и двемерское масло. Их было очень трудно добыть, к тому же большинство жителей Тамриэля полагало, что фалмеры остались существовать лишь в легендах.

— Зубы ледяного призрака и живица сприггана, — закончила Ингун.

— Зубов нет, — Мавен развела руками. — А вот с мертвой кровью тебе повезло. Сейчас ее доставят.

Ингун, оживившись, вскочила и побежала за слугой. Мавен окликнула ее несколько раз, наконец, сама заторопилась за ней, но где ей было догнать молодую и порывистую дочь! А слуга тем временем спустился в подвал. Подвалы в доме Мавен Черный Вереск были обширны и глубоки — да оно и понятно, богатая семья нуждалась в больших хранилищах… чего? Зерна? Одежды? Денег?

Подвалы богатой и влиятельной семьи имеют то преимущество, что в них никто не сунется. В их запутанных лабиринтах происходило многое из того, чему Мавен была обязана своим богатством и влиянием, и многие осеняли себя знаком, отгоняющим зло, при одном упоминании об этих подземельях. Однако Ингун знала в подвалах каждый закоулок: ее первые опыты проходили именно здесь. Поэтому она быстро, поравнявшись со слугой, зашагала, как ни в чем не бывало.

Она ожидала увидеть сосуд с мертвой кровью. Может быть, обложенный льдом — чтобы кровь не свернулась раньше времени. Но вместо этого увидела труп.

Вокруг него суетились слуги — особо доверенные, по самый локоть увязшие в делах клана Черный Вереск.

Двое сноровисто снимали с трупа кожу, аккуратно делая надрезы и снимая целые пласты. Кожа уже была тщательно очищена и выбрита, на ней виднелись клановые татуировки и шрамы, но их зачистили так, что на ощупь поверхность была совершенно гладкой. Рядом уже стояла подготовленная рама — когда кожу окончательно снимут, ее продубят, прочистят еще раз и обтянут ей очередной магический том. А может быть, украсят доспехи. Мавен где-то слышала песни о доспехах, на которых красовались лица побежденных, — вне сомнения, этот несчастный был побежденным: попытался, может, обмануть Мавен при наводке на богатый караван, а может, утаить часть общей доли — вот и попался. Под кожей виднелось синевато-розовое, бледное мясо со сгустками спекшейся крови. Но ее было совсем немного. Почти вся кровь, аккуратно сцеженная, стояла в большом стеклянном сосуде. На освежеванном теле остались надрезы, через которые слуги добирались до жил и вскрывали их, выцеживая кровь и жизненные жидкости.

Ингун равнодушно взглянула на мертвеца. И тут один из слуг примерился — и всадил мясницкий тесак прямо в бедро, уже свободное от кожи.

Он старательно вырезал мякоть. Труп еще не начал разлагаться, видимо, человека убили недавно, хотя под кожей уже набрякли багровым трупные пятна. От вырезанного куска шел запах лежалого мяса, но еще не смердело протухшей падалью. Впрочем, и трупный запах Ингун бы не напугал, но она недоуменно проводила взглядом слугу с мясом.

— Вы что — босмеров в гости ждете? — спросила она. — Или этих, из культа Намиры?

Слуга, за которым она шла, отрицательно качнул головой. Ингун задумалась.

Людоеды ее не смущали. В конце концов, человечина — такое же мясо, как и любое другое. Если ее хорошо приготовить… пальчики оближешь! Однако никто в их клане не увлекался поеданием блюд из человеческого мяса.

А другой слуга, достав топорик для разделки туш, ловко всадил его в грудь мертвеца. Ингун меланхолично наблюдала, как он вскрывает грудину, разрезая ребра с тошнотворным хрустом, как откладывает топорик, берет маленький нож и погружает руки в грудную клетку и нашаривает там, наконец, выдергивает багровый мешок с отходящими от него обрезанными трубками.

Человеческое сердце.

— Это что такое? — Ингун резко выпрямилась и полыхнула глазами в лицо слуге. Тот отшатнулся и съежился, тыча ей сосуд с кровью. — Я спрашиваю, что это такое?

— Э… это… извольте, как ваша матушка… кровь мертвеца!

— Я вижу, что в этом сосуде, — прорычала Ингун. — Я спрашиваю, за каким даэдра здесь этот труп и что вы с ним делаете?

Слуги умолкли, дружно потупившись. Ингун развернулась и бросилась бегом наверх. Слуга с кровью торопился за ней. Ингун влетела в покои матери и с ходу бросила:

— Так вот как вы цените мои усилия, дорогая матушка!

— Что случилось, дочка? — хладнокровно поинтересовалась Мавен.

— Ты говорила, что мои яды — самые совершенные в Рифтене! И что же я вижу? Труп, подготовленный для Темного Таинства! Какие-то паршивые ассасины из Темного, как его… Ублюдства?

— Братства, — не вовремя подсунулся слуга и охнул от тяжелой затрещины. Ингун потрясла рукой и продолжала:

— Какие-то ассасины для тебя надежнее, чем я — лучший отравитель Скайрима! Знать тебя после этого не хочу!

— Но, дочка, послушай, это только для подстраховки, — начала Мавен, однако Ингун развернулась и выбежала из дома.

 

***

— Хозяйка, — пугливо окликнула служанка, бочком стоя в дверях.

Алхимик алхимиком, но мало ли… В жабу, может, и не превратит, если ее отвлекать. А вот напустить ядовитого дыму в глаза — запросто.

— Ну что еще? — заорала Ингун.

— Там… там пришел мужчина… рыцарь… — служанка сжала руки. — Довакин.

— Довакин? Что за дурацкие сказки?

— Нет, нет, настоящий Драконорожденный…

— О, — сказала Ингун и взвесила на ладони первую порцию своего противоогненного зелья. На ее лице появилась мечтательная русалочья улыбка. — Денег не возьму, а попрошу его набрать мне корня Нирна и ядовитого колокольчика! Чтобы учитель ничего не заметил.

— И паслена еще…

— Да, точно. И паслена!


End file.
